deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Milkman
Edit Undo Hey there. Just letting you know that your undo was completely unnecessary, as there were a ton of spelling errors. Just a heads up. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 20:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : I think com-link (or comlink) can be spelled either way, it's more of a preference I suppose, and necromorph was spelled wrong and some other stuff. Just wanted to let you know I wasn't being an ass hole, just that you undid a lot of fixes. Cheers. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 20:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Absolve or Punish? Hi there. I am PowerSeeker 19:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) an unwelcome addition and member of this wiki. I love Dante's Inferno, especially fighting Satan when I'm dressed as Isaac :P But I don't think outlining the game's obvious similarities with DS should be written onto the main pages, maybe into the talk page. If you choose to disregard this, I take no offense. As for me, I am like I said, unwanted and was condemned to Limbo for a while before I decided to descend unto greater woe for my redemption. As it were. Anyway, take my thoughts under advisement because this is after all, a Dead Space wiki and until a Dead Inferno or Dante's Space is released, they should be treated as two different entities. PowerSeeker 19:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Message from a well known source Hi my name is BettyBoopKiss, I would like to introduce myself properly so this doesnt come across as anything below polite. I have written this to you asking right out why you are competing with me to edit the USM Intrepid page. You certainly seem to have an issue with my trivia posts, I would like to tell you that I have the book Dead Space Salvage right here in front of me at my computer, I was writing true facts about that ship straight from the book. I would like to know why you find my post's so improper or not true; or is this just a personal game of tag you are trying to play with me, because I truly know alot about each Dead Space vessel, and I would appreciate it if you either gave me propable cause for you deleting multiple times, my add ons to the page. Because you change the trivia part every time, leaving every other edit I made alone. Now I would truly appreciate a propable reason or an apology for your constant changing of my simple and true edits. Thank you and assume you will reply, because if you do not I will assume you do not care to answer a a very well asked question and be a gentlmen. Sincerly, BettyBoopKiss Thank you for your reply Well thank you for being honest and polite with your reply, it shows me you have respect and you take responsibility when a question comes around. I would like to ask you that I truly do not see how I can write sentences from the stuff I put in the trivia box, I mean it just all is corect information I just have not put in a sentence answer. Please I will fix it, I added more in just please do not delete it, thank you I will fix it, thanks again sincerly BBB Reply Yes, I will clean it up if she doesn't I am already checking the edit for anything that needs fixing.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for saying that :P, and you're welcome.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 02:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea that will solve everything Ok I am someone that fixes their problems and files down the rough edges, I will fix the trivia and make sure that the Intrepid page is one of the exceptable pages of the wiki. Thank you for pointing out slight grammer mistakes, simple edits sometimes look so easy until you realize little grammer mistakes do not pop up. Being in an advanced launguage arts class and a 2nd level creative writing student I am soooo overwhelmed with writing stuff I suppose my brain is a bit quick fire at the moment. Good day sincerly, BBB Holy **** Your also here? O_O Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 16:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you like..follow me? >__> Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 06:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC) You're on the right track :P We need a DSII suit in the next TES.... Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 17:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Prepare for a certain rodent to go on hate rage on your blog... Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 17:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Looking Good! Hi there Milkman! The styling you ask is just a CSS rule that is applied when the input box gets focus, that is you click on it. In this case it's this excerpt .WikiaSearch inputtype="text":focus { border: 1px solid #146662; box-shadow: 0 0 10px rgba(13,120,162,0.7); } Feel free to change the border color and the box-shadow color to whatever suits your color palette. The color of the box shadow doesn't have to be in rgba form (the 'a' in 'rgba' stands for 'alpha' from 'alpha channel', which controls the transparency). It could be in hex form like the border color. If you want to see how the box-shadow property works, here you go. As for DS3 on PSN it's probably a preorder. But I think that if you buy it you are allowed to download it and install it, but cannot play it until the release date. Speaking of which, I should remember to play the demo when I get home, I've downloaded it a couple of days now. Cheers. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 07:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Glad you sorted it out. I think #969696 for the border color and rgba(206, 206, 206, 0.7) for the box shadow would work nice for the Brutal Legend wiki. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:37, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try what you suggested and give it a visual comparison. I'm pretty much just comparing my wiki to DSWiki now though. :) The Milkman | I always . 13:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : ::What I suggested is a white-ish combination; since your main color is black, and the backgrounds vary in colour palettes, I thought white would be a good choice that could fit with everything. Hadn't seen yet you were going for red. If you want to stick with red though, I think #AF0909 for the border colour would look a bit better than flat out red --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:50, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Alrighty. I switched to the colours you suggested to get a visual comparison. BTW, sorry for just responding on my talk page. I'm used to message walls. :) The Milkman | I always . 13:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I switched to the grayish colour; I think that'll probably work better. I'll talk it over with some other editors just in case, to see what they like. Then again, they were the ones who talked me out of using headquotes.... The Milkman | I always . 14:05, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Your Awesome Work Hey there Milkman! I've interacted with you a few times here and there, but in case I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. Myself and my other Community Development peeps have noticed you output consistently awesome blogs and works on wikis and I wanted to reach out and tell you so. I also wanted to let you know that I would love to spotlight your posts on the hub, in the Stockpile, and wherever else is appropriate. If you ever write something, really, anything, let me know by shooting me a message and I'll happily get it spotlighted. I also run a group of Community Columnists for the Wikia Stockpile. While we have four people right now posting twice monthly, if you are ever interested in joining them, We'd love to have you, even if it's just not and then when you're interested. Lastly, you also seem like a prime candidate for the Wikia Stars program. Feel free to check it out - just an idea. Also, if you're interested, we'll keep you in mind for sending you game betas and the like as well. Anyway, hopefully this helps knowing we're paying attention. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:12, February 6, 2013 (UTC) What Up? What up Milkman!? I see this Wiki doesn't quite have the following that the ME one does. But that's ok cause I love me some DS too. I figured out that we will probably have to start the chapter over to explore that munitions depot that we couldn't find. I'm busy tonight but I might be on Tuesday or Wednesday night. Darkshark74 (talk) 14:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Ha Ha take it easy bro, some of us work during the day and can't survive without sleep like you. These days I have a random schedule but I'm sure we will catch up at some point. I'm usually walking in the door around 4 so the evenings work better. I also have some days off coming up so I'll keep you posted. Darkshark74 (talk) 04:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) DS3 Unitologist enemies. Since you're here as well and have obviously finished all of DS3, can you please help with creating the Unitologist enemy articles? I have asked Noemon here about making this publicly known in Community Messages, but this seems to be forgotten, so I'm asking you, in hope you'll reply. If you're too busy for this, would you mind just replying with a rough list of Unitologist enemies and their notable traits (Things like taking cover, rolling, being able to attack in melee at close range or otherwise, effect of Stasis/Kinesis, grenades, their own Stasis/Kinesis, etc.), so that I can get the ball rolling on this here and at Dead Space wiki RU, which I have been editing as of lately? Best regards. 4Ferelden (talk) 08:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, can you just answer the following questions so that articles can have a bit more detail: Can the infantry take cover and/or roll to avoid attacks? Do they have just assault rifles, or are also equipped with grenades and/or Stasis modules? Is it possible to pull their weapons away with Kinesis or not? (this applies to other two units as well) If you approach infantry at close range, will they just back away or resort to melee attacks of some sort? I also recall from your blog that there are missile launcher troops and that you can catch their missiles with Kinesis. Can those take cover or do they just stand there and shoot? If you attempt to charge them in melee, will they keep lauching missiles or attack in melee? Things like these can make a real difference in whether the article can reach out to those who haven't played the game or if it's only useful to those with experience in the franchise/games by that publisher. Thanks in advance. 4Ferelden (talk) 09:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC)